XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash challenges Ramos for the Plant Badge and learns of the consequences of charging headfirst into battle. Episode Plot In the Coumarine Showcase, Monsieur Pierre introduces Serena with Fennekin, who will perform. However, Serena trips over in front of the audience. This, however, was a dream, as Serena fell off the bed. She notices Ash is gone. Ash runs with Pikachu, training for his Gym Battle. Serena sees him and is inspired to do the same at her Showcase. Ash and Pikachu stop and gaze at the sunrise, knowing with this beautiful weather they will win. Later, the heroes are at the Gym, notifying it is a giant tree. They race up, making Serena and Clemont tired once they arrive. The heroes come to the battlefield, marking it is on the top of the tree. Ramos comes and Ash wants the Gym Battle. Ramos replies he came just in time and walks away. They are at the table, where Ramos' assistant gives them tea. Ash would still like the Gym Battle, but Ramos replies he shouldn't rush, so they drink the tea. After drinking tea, Ash requests the battle, but Ramos asks of him since they are here, they can tend to the trees, causing Ash to fall down from that request. Ash is frustrated and begins to pull weed very fast. Ramos stops him, showing if he does not see properly, he will not see the important things, like the plant he may have pulled out. However, if he were to calm down and see properly, things would be different. Ash understands this, so Ramos accepts his challenge. Ash tells Goomy to watch the battle, since it wants to be stronger. Ramos sends Jumpluff and Ash Fletchinder. Bonnie wishes Ash luck, as the battle starts. Fletchinder starts with Flame Charge, but Jumpluff protects itself using Cotton Guard. Jumpluff uses Sunny Day, while Fletchinder uses Steel Wing, but Jumpluff dodges, due to Chlorophyll ability. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but misses. Fletchinder repeats the attack, managing to hit Jumpluff and defeat it before it used Cotton Guard. Ramos calls Jumpluff back, praising Ash's skills, as he sends Weepinbell. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but Weepinbell dodges, so Clemont suspects it also has Chlorophyll ability. Fletchinder repeats the attack, but Weepinbell dodges and uses Poison Powder, which poisons Fletchinder. Weepinbell uses Razor Leaf, hitting Fletchinder. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but Weepinbell dodges and slams it to the ground, defeating it. Ash calls it back and sends Hawlucha. Hawlucha starts with Flying Press, hitting Weepinbell. He uses High Jump Kick, but Weepinbell evades and poisons him with Poison Powder. Weepinbell uses Razor Leaf on Hawlucha, who can't move much, being poisoned. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but Weepinbell's Grass Knot causes him to miss. He uses High Jump Kick, which hits Weepinbell, who slams him to the ground. Hawlucha is defeated, so Ash calls him back and sends Frogadier. Serena remembers Water-type Pokémon are weak against Grass ones, but Clemont feels Ash has a trick up his sleeve. Frogadier uses Water Pulse, but misses, so follows with Double Team, surrounding Weepinbell. Weepinbell closes its eyes and hears out which is the real Frogadier, then uses Grass Knot, causing Frogadier to trip over. Frogadier uses Water Pulse against Razor Leaf, though Weepinbell uses Poison Powder. Using the frubble, Frogadier protects its mouth, so it does not inhale the powder. Frogadier uses Double Team, so Weepinbell closes its eyes and detects the real one and uses Grass Knot. However, Frogadier uses Aerial Ace, cutting through the knot and defeating Weepinbell. Ramos calls Weepinbell back and sends Gogoat. Frogadier starts with Water Pulse, but is countered by Vine Whip. Frogadier uses Double Team, though Gogoat's Vine Whip banishes them all and hits the real one. Frogadier uses Aerial Ace, but Gogoat uses Razor Leaf to create a tornado. Frogadier cuts it, but Gogoat is missing. Gogoat comes down, as the Razor Leaf hits Frogadier. Frogadier uses Double Team, so Gogoat uses Leech Seed to banish the illusions. However, the real one uses Aerial Ace, cutting the Leech Seed's plant and hitting Gogoat. Gogoat, however, uses Horn Leech, attacking Frogadier and healing itself, followed with Leech Seed. Ramos replies he believes in his Pokémon, which is why this move worked. Ash has trust in his Pokémon as well, but is too frustrated. Pikachu reminds him he needs to focus on the battle, so Ash lets Frogadier know it will be all right. Ramos acknowledges Ash is beginning to be fired up, but so does he. Gogoat uses Razor Leaf, which turns around Frogadier, who counters the attack using Aerial Ace. Ash remembers Ramos' words and tells Frogadier to ignore Razor Leaf and focus on finding Gogoat beyond the Razor Leaf. Frogadier uses Aerial Ace, managing to find Gogoat and hit it. It uses Double Team, so Gogoat uses Vine Whip to banish the illusions. However, the real Frogadier uses Water Pulse, which defeats Gogoat. Ramos praises his victory, but Ash replies he taught him to see the important things in front of him, which is why Double Team worked to distract Ramos. Ramos is pleased and gives Ash the Plant Badge. Ash's friends congratulate him on the victory, while Ash reminds Serena it is her turn to participate in the Showcase. Serena is pleased and cannot wait. Debuts Character Coumarine City's Gym referee Pokémon Ramos' Weepinbell Item Plant Badge Quotes :"Ramos! I want to have a battle right away, Please!" - Ash :"Pika Pika!" - Pikachu :"You've arrived just in time!" - Ramos Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Gogoat (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Jumpluff (US) *This is the first time Pikachu isn't used in a Gym Battle since Ash came to Kalos. Gallery Ash and Pikachu train XY058 2.png Serena watches them XY058 3.png Ash and Pikachu are determined to win XY058 4.png The gym, located on the tree XY058 5.png The interior of the Gym XY058 6.png Ramos gave them tea XY058 7.png Ash does Ramos' chores XY058 8.png Ash understands the importance of observation Ash vs Ramos.png Ash vs. Ramos, battle begin! XY058 9.png Fletchinder hits Jumpluff XY058 10.png Weepinbell poisoned Fletchinder XY058 11.png Fletchinder is defeated XY058 12.png Hawlucha missed Weepinbell XY058 13.png Hawlucha is defeated as well XY058 14.png Frogadier dodges Grass Knot XY058 15.png Frogadier protects itself from Poison Powder XY058 16.png Frogadier cuts through Grass Knot XY058 17.png Gogoat negates Frogadier's attack XY058 18.png Gogoat is defeated by Frogadier's Aerial Ace XY058 19.png Ash thanks Ramos for the giving advice Ash wins the Plant Badge.png Ash won the Plant Badge XY058 20.png Serena is encouraged to succeed at the Showcase }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane